


If tomorrow never comes

by MrsMoriarty



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoriarty/pseuds/MrsMoriarty
Summary: Friedrich liegt nachts wach und denkt über seine Beziehung zu Wolfgang nach.(Im Grunde eine Songfic zu Garth Brooks/Ronan Keatings gleichnamigem Song, auch wenn die Lyrics nur indirekt auftauchen)





	If tomorrow never comes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [werthersechter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werthersechter/gifts).



Mit einem enervierten Seufzen wirft er sich auf dem Bett umher und zieht das klamme Laken enger um die Schultern. Seit Stunden mäandert sein Geist am Rande des Bewusstseins wie am Ufer eines dunklen Sees, dessen schwarze Tiefen süßes Vergessen versprechen. Doch Schlaf will nicht kommen.

Obwohl es Februar ist und bitterkalt draußen, ist sein Leinen schweißdurchnässt, ohne dass er zu sagen vermag, ob dieser Umstand der Anstrengung einer durchwachten Nacht oder einem erneuten Fieberschub geschuldet ist. Im schwachen Schimmer der Kerze gibt der weiße Nebel seines Atems Zeugnis darüber, dass sie nicht hätten herkommen sollen. Das Gartenhaus ist kaum beheizt und liegt in den Wintermonaten nicht ohne Grund beinahe brach. Im Kamin glimmen nur noch die letzten Reste des halbherzigen Feuers, das sie in den frühen Abendstunden entzündet und mit beständiger Furcht vor Entdeckung immer nur knapp vor dem Hungertod bewahrt haben. Eisblumen bedecken die Scheiben und zeichnen eine gespenstische Travestie auf ihre toten Namenspatrone vor dem Fenster, eine frostige Warnung, dass man zu dieser Jahreszeit gut daran tut, die wohlgeheizten Stuben des eigenen Herdes nicht zu verlassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn die eigene Gesundheit auf so tönernen Füßen steht.

Erneut seufzt Friedrich und die eisige Luft in seinen Lungen schnürt ihm den Atem ab. Schnell und geräuschlos richtet er sich auf, um nach seinem Taschentuch zu greifen und sein raues Husten zumindest ein wenig zu ersticken.

Neben ihm regt sich Wolfgang im Schlaf. Friedrich bleibt den Stoff auf die Lippen gepresst reglos sitzen. Auf keinen Fall will er den Älteren in seiner Ruhe stören. Den Älteren. Wie seltsam diese Worte scheinen. Im letzten Sommer waren sie noch eine bloße Relationsbeschreibung. Aber als sie sich heute nach Wochen der Trennung wiedergesehen haben, da musste er sich eingestehen, dass die Koliken Wolfgang stark zugesetzt haben, nicht minder als ihm das Fieber. Er geht gebeugter und langsamer, als fordere jede seiner Bewegungen Bedacht, und die Falten auf seiner Stirn liegen tiefer. Es stimmt, Wolfgang ist mittlerweile tatsächlich ein älterer Mann. Sie sind beide erschöpft und nicht nur, weil die Krankheit sie so lange ans Bett gefesselt hat. Der Gedanke lässt Friedrich sich ebenfalls alt fühlen.

Vielleicht ist es gerade diese sie jeden Morgen aufs Neue im Spiegel grüßende Erkenntnis, die sie heute Nacht alle Vorsicht hat fahren und hierher kommen lassen. Hierher in die Kälte des nächtlichen Ilmparks und das leuchtende, lodernde Herz ihrer Leidenschaft, wo die grauen Finger des neidischen Morgens zumindest für einige Stunden keine Macht über ihr Glück haben.

Neben ihm zuckt Wolfgang kaum merklich und seine Augen rasen hinter geschlossenen Lidern. Er träumt. Wovon? Friedrich vermag es nicht zu raten, aber er hofft, dass es etwas Friedvolles sein möge. Sacht streckt er eine Hand nach ihm aus. Mit der anderen löscht er das Licht, um aus der Dunkelheit heraus, Wolfgangs Schlaf zu bewachen. Geduldig wartet er, bis sich seine Augen genug an die Schatten gewöhnt haben, damit er die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge des anderen erkennen kann. In der gnädigen, heimlichen Finsternis verschwinden die Spuren der Strapazen und geben zum ersten Mal heute wieder seine Jugend frei.

Ein erneuter Hustenanfall zerschmettert das Lächeln über die Leichtigkeit, die in Wolfgangs Schlaf liegt und schüttelt seinen ganzen Brustkorb minutenlang. Das Brennen in seinen Lungen will nicht aufhören und als die krampfhaften Zuckungen seines Zwerchfells endlich nachlassen bleibt nichts als eine bleierne Schwere, die seine Glieder und seinen Geist gleichermaßen im Würgegriff nach unten zieht. Sie ist ihm in den vergangenen Wochen ein vertrauter Begleiter geworden und jede freudige Minute vergrätzt sie damit, dass es ihm von Mal zu Mal ein wenig schwerer fällt, den müden Körper aus dem Bett zu hieven. Friedrich mag nicht an den kommenden Morgen denken und die Anstrengungen, die dieser mit sich bringen wird. Wenn dieser Morgen doch nie käme!, denkt er und erschrickt über seinen Wunsch, doch ist es zu spät, ihn ungedacht zu machen, diesen Gedanken, der schon länger in den versteckten Nischen seines Unterbewusstseins gelauert haben muss. Was wäre, falls er eines baldigen Morgens nicht mehr aufwachen sollte? Rasch blickt er auf Wolfgang hinab. Würde er wissen, wie sein Herz fühlte?

Falls der nächste Morgen eines Tages nicht mehr für ihn käme, würde Wolfgang wissen, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte? Friedrich spürt, wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürt. Was würde er sich vorzuwerfen haben? Könnte er mit ruhigem Gewissen sagen, dass er alles daran gesetzt, in jedem Atemzug, in jedem Augenblick Wolfgang zu zeigen, dass er der Einzige für ihn gewesen?

Seine Zeit auf Erden ist begrenzt und eines Tages wird Wolfgang dieser Welt wieder allein die Stirn bieten müssen. Würde die Liebe, die er ihm gezeigt hat, ausreichen? Denn Wolfgang hat mehr als einmal liebe Menschen verloren, das weiß Friedrich, und keiner von diesen scheint ihm etwas anderes als Reue vermacht zu haben.

Mit Mühe blinzelt er die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen fort und lässt seinen Blick auf Wolfgangs Konterfei Ruhe finden. Dieser umtriebige Getriebene, der ihm so viel von sich gegeben, dem er so viel von sich gegeben hat, der so viel Neid und Spott erntet dafür, dass er versucht, die Seinen zu beschützen. In diesem einen Punkt wird er ihn beschützen. Wenn der Morgen eines Tages für ihn nicht mehr kommt, dann wird Wolfgang wissen, wie sehr er ihn geliebt, dass schwört er sich, hier und jetzt, allein in der Nacht und nur sein Gewissen zum Zeugen.

Er wird es ihm zeigen, jeden Tag, dass er der einzige für ihn ist. Und wenn seine Tage auf Erden gezählt sind und Wolfgang dieser Welt wieder alleine die Stirn bieten muss, dann wird die Liebe, die er ihm gegeben, genug sein für eine Ewigkeit, wenn der Morgen nicht mehr kommt.

Eine Hand legt sich auf die Seine und er zuckt zusammen. „Was ist mit dir?“, murmelt Wolfgang schlaftrunken und die Sorge in seiner Stimme schickt bereits nach Huschke. Friedrich lächelt und schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Es ist nichts. Schlaf weiter!“ Und er beginnt sanft, ihm die grauen Strähnen zu streicheln. „Ich habe mir nur gerade gewünscht, dass diese Nacht nie vergehen sollte.“


End file.
